A consortium of three Universities: The University of Colorado, Boulder, the University of Colorado Health Science Center (UCHSC) and the University of Utah School of Medicine will purchase an 800 MHZ NMR spectrometer with partial support from the NCRR Shared Instrumentation and NSF Multi-User Biological Instrumentation Program. This field NMR will benefit the research programs of the seven major users (A. Pardi and D.S. Wuttke at Boulder; W.L. Sundquist and D.R. Davis at Utah; and B.K. Bendiak, D.N.M Jones, and M.J. Overduin at UCHSC) and several minor users at the three institutions. Recent developments in TROSY-type experiments allow acquisition of extremely high resolution NMR spectra on much larger macromolecules than was previously possible. These TROSY experiments are optimized at ultra-high magnetic fields, and the requested 800 MHZ NMR will make it possible for the major users to take advantage of these powerful new techniques. The instrument will be housed in the basic science building that is part of the new campus currently being constructed for UCHSC in Denver. The major users currently have access to 500 and 600 MHZ NMR instrumentation so the requested 800 NMR will be used for projects that have a demonstrated need for a higher field, higher resolution and higher sensitivity of the 800 MHz spectrometer. The requested instrument will accelerate new and ongoing research projects in the following areas: - Oligosaccharide Structures and Cell Surface Carbohydrate-Protein Interactions- B.K. Bendiak - Structural Studies of HIV Primer/Template Complex-D.R. Davis - Structural Function Studies of Proteins and Carbohydrates Involved in Disease- D.N.M. Jones - Structures, Interactions and Dynamics of Membrane-Associated Proteins- M.J. Overduin - Structure-Function Studies of RNA-A. Pardi - Structural Studies of HIV-1 Assembly and Budding- W.I. Sundquist - Structural Studies of Biologically Important Molecular Recognition- D.S. Wuttke